


Once Upon a Time

by Maskofsecrets



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Peter Pan - Freeform, Pinocchio - Freeform, Princess and the Frog, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Snow White - Freeform, The Snow Queen - Freeform, The little mermaid - Freeform, Thumbelina - Freeform, aladdin - Freeform, fairytale, lady and the tramp - Freeform, pocahontas - Freeform, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maskofsecrets/pseuds/Maskofsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fairy tale time! :D these stories revolve around fairytales hooray! Confetti! let's see how this plays out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> And sorry for starting this and not finished Heart Beat in Time..still trying to figure out what direction I want it to go in....so on with the show! enjoy! all errors are mine sorry about that! sorry the first chapter is hella short...I just wanted it to get out especially since i'm studying for finals this week! blehhhh.....

 

**Once Upon A Time……..**

Nick was sure he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. He was lying down on the forest floor with a fuzzy memory on why he was lying on the floor. He remembered chasing a coyotl through the woods. He was wanted for a string of robberies and murders. Nick chased him deep and lost the man. He remembered hearing someone whisper with his super sensitive hearing. He quietly followed the whispering until he came to a clearing and saw a being bathed in pure light. This person whatever they were was tall. The same height as his Captain. The being had long black hair and handsome features. A sharp nose, full lips the color of a red rose. and black devilish eyes.  A Chiseled face and body. The man was draped in a white clothe similar to what Greeks wore back in ancient times, however you could tell the man was nude underneath. The whispering stopped and the man looked up. He stood staring at Nick and a smile crossed his lips. Then all went black and that’s as far as he could remember.

As he pulled himself from the forest floor he noticed he was wearing different clothing. Frantically standing up, he checked himself over and saw he was wearing a brown cloak and tan pants that were tattered on the bottom. A shirt that had a hole on its side. A belt with a sword and a bow and arrow. His boots were a dark brown. He spun around with wide eyes and wondered what the hell happened. Had he gone back in time or something? _Oh great Nick way to go! Only this would happen to you!_ He said in his head. Suddenly he heard a sound far away that was getting closer. He heard the hooves of a horse pounding the into the dirt. He quickly looked around and found a huge rock between two trees to hide behind. He ran as fast as he could and swung up and over the rock and landed flat on his feet. At least his acrobatic skills stayed with him. He grinned at himself and looked up a he heard the horses footsteps stop at where he just was. He peaked through a crack in the rock looked up to see a white horse by itself huffing and just standing there. He noticed the gold saddle and cloth on the horse. It looked like it came out from a movie all noble like.  Nick held his breath listening to see if he could hear whoever was on the horse. He held still for a moment still peaking through the crack when suddenly a figure shot up in front of the crack and looked Nick dead in the eye. He freaked out and yelled stumbling backwards and falling on his butt. The figure still looked through the crack staring at him. Nick got up as fast as he could and turned to run. He began running as fast as he could trying to get away from whatever creature that was. He could tell he was being followed as the figure was behind him riding on his or hers horse. His lungs were burning and his legs were feeling weak from running so long. He looked over his shoulder and tripped over a branch. He yelped and fell flat on his face. The person on the horse slowed down and they jumped off. They made their way over to Nick and stood in front of him. Nick looked up and saw a pair of gold boots with blue in them and armor covering the persons shins. He looked up further and saw a face he thought he would never see again. "Sean?"


	2. Whose the Fairest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the fairest in the land?

"What do you mean you can't find find detective Burkhardt?" Sean said with agitation in his voice. This was beginning to get on his nerves. A hundred phone calls to Nicks phone and no answer. He was actually very worried. He wondered if Black Claw had gotten there hands on him. Though he couldn't voice his opinions to everyone. Anyway. After all he was the enemy now right? _But I'm not_ he said in his head. _I'm not your enemy._

"With all due respect sir I don't think you even have a right to ask about where his whereabouts are." Sgt Wu told his captain in a hard voice. "You won't be our captain any longer and since you're working with Black Claw now you have no right to care about any of us."

To say Sean was shocked by this was an understatement. Though he didn't let it show on his face turned to Wu and said, "insubordination will not be tolerable sgt. I do not appreciate being accused of such things."

"It's not insubordination when you're longer our captain, mayor." Hank said to him."now if you'll excuse us we have work to do about actual justice not bullshit." They both turned away from an stunned Sean. He quickly composed himself and went into his office and closed the door and blinds. He went to his desk and pulled out his private phone. It rang for a bit until a voice smooth as marble spoke into it.

"My my what a pleasant surprise! Didn't think you would actually call me now haha."

"I need your help please?"

"With what exactly? Oh is this trouble with the Grimm? Still haven't banged him I see." Sean could practically see the Cheshire like grin on the other person.

"Please I'm at my end here and need your help." There was silence on the other end and Sean prayed that he would come.

"Please what?" Sean blinked for a moment until he said,

"Please brother. I need you."

"I'll be there soon with the others. Love ya big bro!" With that the call ended.

\----------------

Nick looked up at The tall man. The man bent down and looked at Nick cocking his head to the side. He then pulled his hand out and placed it on Nicks chin lifting it up. The man gazed at Nick just staring at him making Nick feel uncomfortable.

"You're beautiful." He said. Nick just blinked for a few seconds before he frowned and pulled his face away from him. He huffed out and raised an eyebrow staring at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Nick questioned him, "seriously you're beautiful? What? is that your way of playing nice after everything that's happened?" Sean just looked at him for a moment. He stood up and held his out hand out to Nick and smiled. Nick just looked up at him wide eyed and confused. He shook his head and got up himself. "Look I don't what's going on here. Seeing you in armor is weird and is this what you look like as a prince?" Sean eyes widened mimicking nicks a second ago.

" I am a prince. How did you know?"

"You're joking right? Seriously ? I've known you were a prince for a long time now Sean."

"How? This is the first time we've met. And how do you know my name? Most people don't even recognize who I am when I am out in public." He questioned.

"Maybe because you're a shitty prince and leader."

"Excuse me? What did you say? How rude and unforgivable! That's punishment by death for speaking to your prince like that! " Sean yelled at him. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Threatening me really? You know I can kick your ass any day! And what do you mean this is the first time we've met? I've known you for years Sean! Year's!" Nick threw his hand up in the air. " Screw you!" Nick turned around and began walking away from him not really sure where he was going. Well anywhere was fine as long as he was away from Sean.

"Wait! Wait!" Sean yelled following Nick, "where are you going we are not finished here!" Nick just ignored him and continued walking. "I said we are not finished yet!" He grabbed Nick by the arm and swung him around till he smacked into his armor pressed tightly against Sean.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me! " Sean just held Nick tighter with his one arm and lifted Nicks face again.

"You truly are beautiful. I've never seen such eyes before on any man or woman. Skin pale as snow, lips red as a rose," he said tracing his thumb along nicks lower lip. "Hair black as night." Sean just stared at Nick in awe," yes truly beautiful!" Nick just froze in palace with wide eyes.

" let go of me yo-mmmph!" He was cut off as Sean leaned in and kissed him. Nick just went limp in Sean's arms let himself be kissed stunned at what was happening. Sean entered Nicks mouth and swirled his tongue around tasting everything he could. And by God did he taste good! Nick moaned at how his tongue was being played with and almost kissed him back until he realized what was happening. With a sudden rush of adrenaline he punched Sean in the face with all his might. Sean cursed and fell backward letting go of Nick. He landed on his side spitting out blood from his lips. Furious Nick wiped his mouth with the the back of his hand. He couldn't believe what just happened! And did he actually moan? Ugh disgusting!

"Who are you? I don't know who you think you are kissing me like that but I swear to god I'll kill you if you do that again! " Nick yelled at Sean.

"Couldn't have hated it that much if you moaned while I was kissing you." Sean replied still spitting out blood. Nicks face flushed red at that and he turned on his heel running away from Sean. He could hear the man yelling at him to wait and come back but he kept running until he was out of breath. _I don't get what's going on! Where am I?_ That guy was definitely not the Sean I know. He would never kiss me like that! And saying those weird things what the hell! He stopped and kicked a tree hard and cursed when his foot ached from that kick. _Ok_ he said in his head. _Where do I go from here? Think Nick think. Use your detective and Grimm skills here. Ok_ he looked up and around him. He pondered for a moment. _So let's start walking this way._ He began walking around aimlessly not really sure where he was going. Was somehow feeling some kind of pull in the direction he was walking. Like he needed to be going in this direction. He soon came upon a clearing and saw a cottage. It looked old and tattered. Some holes on the side and looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. He slowly approached it and looked around to make sure there weren't any traps. Seeing no visible threat he continued approaching and looked through the window. Gross! it was so dirty you could hardly see anything in inside. He wiped at the window and glanced again. He saw everything covered in dust and dirty dishes everywhere. He went to the front door and listened in. Nothing. He slowly opened the door hearing it creak and groan as it opened and stepped inside. It was cold and grimy. Nick shivered a bit and walked further into the cottage. It really did look like no one had lived in it. He turned around and saw stairs leading upwards and walked up to them then headed up the stairs. It was quiet. He opened the door and saw seven little beds lined up in a row. _Wait seven little beds_ Nick thought. _A cottage in the woods and seven little beds?_

"Oh no! Don't tell me! That I'm in some kind of fairytale!?"

"Oh bravo Nicholas! Bravo you figured it out!" He heard and saw a man clapping. This man was standing In the room too tall to even fit. Long black hair and a sharp nose and red lips. He looked familiar to Nick. And then it all came rushing back to him.

"You! You did this to me!"

"Hmmm, indeed I did." The tall man said smiling wide. "Indeed I did." The memories came back like a whirlwind to Nick.


	3. True Heart's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is annoyed as hell

"Well, well what have we here?" The voice was rich and deep in tone and made Nick's body shudder with pleasure. " What a handsome man you  are. Absolutely delicious." The man licked his lips and made his way towards Nick. Nick was pinned in his spot unable to move. He wanted to turn around and run back the way he came. The man came closer and bent his head down to Nicks level. "You smell good too." The man looked into Nick's eyes and smiled widely like a cat, "Ahhh I see you're a Grimm! How wonderful. This is my first time seeing one face to face. And to think that I get a handsome one at that."

"Look I don’t know who you are-" Nick started but was cut off when the man kissed Nick hard. The man thrust his tongue into Nicks mouth and swirled it around tasting every inch of his mouth that he could. Nick couldn’t help but moan and kiss him back. It was so good. Too good. Soon the man broke the kiss and left Nick panting.

"I am a god." The man stated, "I am the god of desire." The man smiled again. "You look exhausted Grimm, pray tell what is your name?"

"Nick-" he gasped out, "It's Nick."

"Well Nick let us see how well you can handle yourself. I can sense something deep in your heart Nick. What crosses your path with an untold hidden desire between two souls who shall forever be apart." He placed his hand across Nick's chest above his heart and closed his eyes. "I see who dwells in your heart, a certain Captain is it?" Nick flushed a bit and shook his head.

"I don’t know what you're talking about. I don't like him like that!" The god just stared at Nick. And laughed.

 "Well if that's the case then let me give you a trial to test your feelings. I will give you a fairytale that will unleash your hidden desires. Goodnight sweet Nick." With that being then kissed Nick again with Nick's eyes rolling in the back of his head as he blacked out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done? You man, god whatever you are!" Nick yelled at him, "Take me back right now! This isn't funny! I have a life to get back to! Not be in some dumb fairytale!" The god just simply stared at Nick.

"Are you done whining? Because you are just a bore! No fun at all." Nick just shut his mouth at that.

"So what do you want then? Why do this to me?"

"Oh Nick! I'm the god of desire remember? I am here to unleash what holds your heart hostage." The Man took a step forward, "I'm doing this for your own good. It's not healthy to lock away these feelings." He stood in front of Nick lifting his face upwards, "You love the Prince of Portland I can tell and until you admit it you are stuck here." He let go of Nicks face. And turned around facing the wall, " I have lived for thousands of years and know when I see a true heart's desire at its finest. Until you learn your love for him I will send you home. And NO cheating Nick I can always sense when feelings are forced and faked. If  you fail to acknowledge your feelings, then  I will give you another trial, a new fairytale until you get it right. Understand? Those are the rules. It's that easy. Well for some people." He looked Nick up and down and Nick felt offended by that. "So good luck!"

"Wait what? H-h-hey! You can't do that to me! That's unfair! Who do you think you are doing whatever you please to people!?" Nick was beyond furious. He couldn't believe the nerve of this god. "You can't do this to people you  piece of shit!" the god froze.

"I would take that back if I were you Grimm. You will not like me when I am angry." He said in a low deep voice with a snarl that made Nick jump back. "You will do as I say or I'll send you to hell myself!" He soon appeared in front of Nick with fangs and fire surrounding his body with deep black horns on his head and eyes that promised death. This completely frightened Nick.

"A-alright! I'll do it! Stop! I'll play along!" The god reverted back to his beautiful state from before and smiled.

"That's a good boy. Good luck Nick." With that the man disappeared.

"Great! Just great things cannot get possibly worse than this." Nick closed his eyes until he heard a sound downstairs. He went to the door and peeked through to see if he could see anyone. Suddenly the door flew open and Nick just barely missed getting hit by the door. In front of him stood Sean. Nick stood there with his mouth open unable to say anything.

"So this is where you live? What rubbish." Sean said in a disgusted tone. Nick felt offended but was tempted to just punch Sean again. He turned to him and said,

"What do you want?"

"Oh I thought to follow you and repay you for your oh so kind display of seeing me." Nick arched his eyebrow.

"And that would be?" Sean smiled and walked right up to him.

"This." With that he punched Nick in the face. He cursed and stumbled back onto the beds, landing on his back. Soon Sean came and covered Nick's body with his own.  Nick struggled with Sean as the larger man pinned him down.  Sean laughed at Nick's struggle,

"You won't win against me." He huffed out, "I'm much bigger and stronger than you." He grabbed Nick's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Let go of me! You fat ass! You're heavy!" Nick grit his teeth together and gave up struggling breathing heavily. "What do you want? You already punched me in the face, so why are you here?"

"I came because I cannot forget your beauty. You are everything I have been looking for!" With that said Sean leaned down and captures Nick's lips once more. He thoroughly kissed Nick and all he could do was gasp at the sensations he was feeling. It was good, too good. What is this feeling Nick said in his head. Why does it feel so good? I'm kissing Sean, I shouldn't be doing this he's the enemy. Somehow in the fog of Nick's mind he reached up and managed to push Sean away from him. He was gasping for air.

"Wait, aha please wait." He panted licking his lips, "why are you doing this? Don't you have a princess waiting for you somewhere waiting to be saved?" Sean looked at Nick out of breath as well.

"Haha princess? No, however a prince yes!" You see I met this certain young lad when I was one day in the forest wandering my territory until I heard a beautiful voice singing a song. So I rode up on my horse and followed that voice. That's when I saw an extremely beautiful young man on a balcony singing the most beautiful song I have ever heard. Then today I heard the singing again and knew it had to be that same person. So I followed the voice and it lead me to you peeking through the rocks. So I peeked back" Sean smiled.

"Singing? You followed a voice singing? Twice? And yeah that was creepy as hell dude."

"Dude? What is a dude?"

"Ah never mind." Nick just lied back down and just stared at Sean. He could never deny that the man was indeed handsome. A chiseled face and strong fit body. His mind wondered to how big Sean was down there. Nick shook his head furiously to get that thought out of his head. "Umm so would mind getting off of me? You're quite heavy." Sean stared at Nick for a bit and then got up. He held out his hand again and Nick took it. They both stood together again just staring at each until Nick looked away. "Look I don't know anything about this singing you heard, and I'd hate," he said sarcastically, "to burst your bubble, but I don't sing. So it must have been a fair maiden off yonder singing and you just happened to have missed her."

"No because it was definitely a man's voice that I heard." Sean smiled again at Nick and it unsettled him. How do I explain it to this guy that I don't sing?

"Listen I cannot sing!"

"Show me"

"Wait what?"

"Show me that you cannot sing." Sean said

"Fine! Ahem-laaa laa la la la laaaa lalalaaahhhh," Nick stopped and widened his eyes. No it couldn't be! That's not me really singing is it? Oh god no! This is Disney movie! He wanted to yell out in frustration.

"See! I knew it was you!" Sean beamed at him. He pulled him close to him again. "You are everything I have been looking for."  Oh god Nick thought I'm going to barf.

"Ok Sean loo-"

"What is your name?" Nick blinked at being cut off.

"My name is Nick."

"Nick, does it stand for anything?"

"Uhh Nicholas."

"Nicholas, Nick," his named rolled off of Sean's tongue sending a shudder down his spine.  This has to be that demon gods fault for making me feel this way every time he opens his mouth! I am not in love with him!

"Denial will get you nowhere Nick. Just remember that." A voice said in his head and Nick knew he was screwed. He was stuck here until he acknowledged his feelings. But how can you truly, TRULY be in love with your enemy and someone who has screwed you over so many times? I can't love him. I won't love him.


End file.
